


bone app the teeth

by Yasuo_Karada



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Grapefruit, Humor, M/M, Smut, this is garbage and i am garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: Noiz wants to try something new and Aoba ain't having any of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO apparently there's this thing called "grapefruiting" where you basically scoop out the inside of a grapefruit and slip it on your dude's dick and give him head with it.
> 
> You heard me.
> 
> Work was super stressful and I wrote most of this at it. I put literally no effort into this so don't expect greatness.

“Ah, wait...”  
  
Noiz pulled off at the request, a thin string of saliva drawing back with him as he kept his face between Aoba's thighs. The tip of his tongue flicked out to lap up the spit and precum on his lips. “You alright?”  
  
Aoba took a minute to catch his breath before responding, chest heaving in time with the twitching of his hips. He pulled his bangs back from his sweat-slicked forehead with one hand, pressing his palm against the fevered skin. “Y-Yeah...just, just need to catch my breath.”  
  
Noiz hummed in amusement and cocked an eyebrow, chuckling lowly before he pressed a loving kiss against the inside of Aoba's thigh with a coy smirk (which Aoba would've scoffed at if he could see).  
  
He should have suspected something was up the brat's sleeve when he came home from the grocery store and immediately told Aoba he wanted to try something and to get naked and blindfolded in his bedroom. There was an uncharacteristic eagerness in his tone and an impish glint in his eye, which had sent a slight chill down Aoba's spine – he was in for it.  
  
It felt like forever by the time Noiz actually _joined_ him in the bedroom, to the point where Aoba was torn between feeling almost excited for what his boyfriend had planned and feeling like a complete tool for sitting on the edge of the bed stark naked save for the black strip of cloth he wrapped securely around his head to blind himself with.  
  
The first thing he noticed when Noiz stepped in was that his footsteps were hurried as he crossed the room (no doubt spurred on by the sight of Aoba waiting for him completely bare). Light kisses were peppered all over Aoba's face, brushed against his lips only to trail along the side of his neck, down his chest and flicked across his nipples before continuing their descent to his stomach; his dick had twitched in anticipation the closer Noiz got to his groin, already half-hard. There was a husky whisper of, “Just lay back and enjoy yourself,” before Aoba was suddenly engulfed in a familiar, wet warmth and equally familiar pleasure.  
  
Noiz would do this with his tongue – _oh_ – and lightly nibble the base of his erection – _ahh_ – and bob his head up and down with gusto and before he even realized it he was on his back, moaning openly and arching his back and moving along with Noiz's pace, melting into what was probably the best blowjob he'd ever had.  
  
There was this tightness that was new and strange he likened to the feeling of being inside Noiz whenever he topped, along with...a subtle, sweet aroma? Tangy?  
  
Speaking of, now that he had gotten the chance to allow his mind to catch up, what _was_ that scent?  
  
It's possible Noiz had simply gotten some new cologne or lotion, but it didn't really suit either of their preferences...  
  
By this time, Noiz had gone back to greedily sucking him off, slurping loudly and enthusiastically, which _would have_ turned Aoba's mind static if his curiosity didn't outweigh all other thought. He fought against the pleasure (with how Noiz was going to town on him this was _not_ an easy feat) and propped himself up onto his elbows. He chanced lifting up the blindfold and –  
  
“Noiz, what the _hell_ is that?!”  
  
He paused mid-suck, eyes looking up to meet with Aoba's, now totally wide with shock and confusion (mostly confusion). Noiz rolled his eyes and pulled off Aoba's dick with an audible _pop!_ “You know, these constant interruptions are kind of killing the mood.”  
  
“And this _isn't_?!”  
  
Aoba flailed to get out of Noiz's reach, scrambling back towards the center of his rather large mattress. Noiz scoffed in mock irritation, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
“I read it's supposed to help give your partner great head.”  
  
“So you put a slice of _grapefruit_ on my dick without asking me first?” Aoba bit as he grabbed at the citrus wrapped snugly around his cock, shuddering as he pulled it off. It felt so weird how it was sticky and soft and tight and the thought that Noiz essentially made him _fuck a fruit_ turned his face beet red.  
  
“I wanted to surprise you. And from what it looked like, you were getting pretty into it.” _God_ , the way Noiz waggled his eyebrows pissed Aoba off like nothing else.  
  
Aoba's glare could shoot daggers, and Noiz could only laugh at the pronounced pout he jutted out. “Alright, alright. Next time, I'll ask before doing anything as...outside of your bubble as this.”  
  
“ _Hell yeah_ you are.” Aoba threw the mangled grapefruit at Noiz before climbing off the bed and heading toward the bathroom. “Ugh, now I'm all sticky and gross.”  
  
“If it makes you feel any better, you tasted _really_ good.”  
  
Aoba groaned loudly and intentionally from the other side of the bathroom door, droning on even after the shower drowned out most everything else.  
  
Noiz wound up sleeping on the couch that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Hager 1000000% for this.


End file.
